Van Helsing
Van Helsing is an American feature film of the action and horror genres. It is based on the character of Abraham Van Helsing, who was first made famous in the 1897 novel Dracula by author Bram Stoker. The film is also inspired by the classic "Universal Monsters" monster mash-up films of the 1930s and 1940s. The film was written and directed by Stephen Sommers and produced by Universal Pictures. It was released theatrically in the United States on May 7th, 2004. Van Helsing stars Hugh Jackman as Gabriel Van Helsing, who is a decidedly younger and more physically capable version of the Van Helsing character than the dottering middle-aged scholar that audiences are familiar with seeing from previous works. Co-starring in the film is Kate Beckinsale as ass-kicker Anna Valerious, along with Richard Roxburgh as the fanged one, Count Dracula hisself, Shuler Hensley as the Frankenstein Monster, Kevin J. O'Connor as Igor, and David Wenham as Van Helsing's monk sidekick, Carl. Rounding out the cast is Will Kemp as the werewolf, Velkan. Van Helsing is an American live-action television series featuring a female version of the classic Van Helsing character. The series was produced by Nomadic Pictures and Echo Lake Entertainment and began airing on Syfy in the United States. Season one aired from September 23rd to December 9th, 2016, spanning a total of thirteen episodes. Season Two aired from October 5th, 2017 to January 4th, 2018, also spanning thirteen episodes. The series stars former True Blood actress Kelly Overton as Vanessa Helsing, a descendant of the venerated 19th century scholar, and a modern day vampire hunter whose blood can turn vampires back into humans. The series also stars Jonathan Scarfe as Axel Miller, Christopher Heyerdahl (also late of True Blood) as Sam, David Cubitt as John, Vincent Gale as Flesh, Rukiya Bernard as Doc, Trezzo Mahoro as Mohamad, Laura Mennell as Rebecca, Tim Guinee as Ted, Paul Johansson as Dmitri, and Tom Cavanagh as Micah. Van Helsing: The London Assignment is an animated film short of the horror genre. It serves as a prequel to the 2004 feature film Van Helsing. It was directed by Sharon Bridgeman with a script written by Garfield Reeves-Stevens and Judith Reeves-Stevens. The movie was produced by Universal Pictures and released direct-to-video by Universal Studios Home Entertainment on May 11th, 2004. It had a 33-minute running time. In the film, monster hunter, Gabriel Van Helsing and his erstwhile companion Friar Carl travel to London to investigate a series of horrific, and decidedly supernatural murders, being committed by the mad scientist Doctor Jekyll, who has taken on the form of his evil alter-ego, Mister Hyde. When tracing Hyde to his underground fortress, Van Helsing and Carl find a young woman who claims to be Queen Victoria, and they discover that Doctor Jekyll is in love with the Queen. In order to keep her young and thus immortal, she has been given a potion by Doctor Jekyll that turns her into a young woman for one night. But, in order to create the potion which causes the transformations, Doctor Jekyll needs the drained souls of his freshly killed victims and thus the killings will never stop. Read more... Abraham van Helsing, often referred to as just Professor Van Helsing, is a fictional occult scholar featured in the 1897 novel Dracula by author Bram Stoker. He is presented as a self-confident yet approachable intellectual with acute knowledge of the occult with an expertise on vampires. The character appeared as a foil to the infamous vampire Dracula in Universal Pictures' 1931 classic, Dracula, where he was played by actor Edward Van Sloan. In George Melford's Spanish iteration of Drácula, the role of Van Helsing was played by Eduardo Arozamena. Van Sloan reprised the role of Van Helsing for the original film's 1936 sequel, Dracula's Daughter. Throughout the 1960s and 1970s, Hammer Film Productions gave audiences their own take on the character in the form of J. Van Helsing, who was played by actor Peter Cushing. Cushing portrayed Van Helsing in seven films in the series, including player J. Van Helsing's descendant, Lorrimer Van Helsing. In 1992, actor Anthony Hopkins offered forth a more eccentric iteration of the character in [[Bram Stoker's Dracula|Bram Stoker's Dracula]], directed by Francis Ford Coppola. The 2004 feature film Van Helsing starred Hugh Jackman as Gabriel Van Helsing, who was a decidedly younger and more physically capable version of the Van Helsing character than the dottering middle-aged scholar that audiences were familiar with seeing from previous works. Category:Films Category:2004/Films Category:May, 2004/Films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Programs Category:Nomadic Pictures Category:Echo Lake Entertainment Category:SyFy Category:Stephen Sommers Category:Bob Ducsay Category:Sam Mercer Category:Artist W. Robinson Category:Alan Silvestri Category:Allen Daviau Category:Kelly Matsumoto Category:Jim May Category:Hugh Jackman Category:Kate Beckinsale Category:Richard Roxburgh Category:David Wenham Category:Shuler Hensley Category:Elena Anaya Category:Will Kemp Category:Kevin J. O'Connor Category:Alun Armstrong Category:Silvia Colloca Category:Josie Maran Category:Tom Fisher Category:Samuel West Category:Robbie Coltrane Category:Stephen Fisher Category:Dana Moravkova Category:Zuzana Durdinova Category:Jaroslav Vizner Category:Marek Vasut Category:Samantha Sommers Category:Dorel Mois Category:Marianna Mois Category:Laurence Racine Category:Patrice Wojciechowski